


Asgard is a Dark World

by thunder_from_asgard



Series: Lost Brother [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asgard is still a dark world, Blood and Gore, Bonding, Distrust, Forced Orgasms, Hunter - Freeform, Hunters, Hurt No Comfort, Knotting, Loki Feels, Lost Brother, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Loki, Omega Verse, Painful Sex, Poor Loki, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sequel, Sexual Slavery (indicated), Suicidal Thoughts, The Dark Forest, Thor only wants to protect his little love, battles and violence, beasts - Freeform, mpreg (indicated), unfortunate turn of events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_from_asgard/pseuds/thunder_from_asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you, Loki, my world, my everything.”</p><p>Awfully unexpected Thor noticed he would never find peace. Loki would never find peace. He was in danger and maybe not even Thor would be able to protect him.</p><p>--</p><p>Almost a year has passed since the events of "Lost Brother". Loki has recovered and Thor wishes to make his former 'mistakes' undone. However, the Hunter is still alive and there is the Dark Forest ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> You might remember my first fic, [Lost Brother?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/698164/chapters/1285189) Well, as painful as it is, but the Dark Asgard has never left my brain. And I finally got the time to break my own heart and write this down. It was painful, really painful. However, I have no idea if this is just me or if it is enjoyable for others to read as well. So here is the first chapter. Yes, pain. Oh, but also some smut (at least I hope it is smutty, always hard to tell when you have written it yourself). And fluff as well because Thor loves his little brother more than anything else in the Nine Realms. 
> 
> The first chapter will introduce you to the setting. 
> 
> If you are not into the stuff mentioned above, please stop here. 
> 
> Otherwise enjoy!

“Fuck, yes, Thor –“, Loki sucked in a breath, his eyes opened wide, filled with passion and longing for his brother. “I – “

“Shhht, brother –“ Thor locked their lips so that Loki’s words were muffled and only a quiet hum was sending vibrations through his own body. But their embrace was lasting no longer than a couple of seconds before Loki’s fingers were digging in the tanned flesh of his shoulders, pushing him down into the furs.

And Thor willingly obeyed. Yes, it would be easy, so easy to switch positions, to force the small body to move to its back and force Loki to stick to his rules. But he would not.

In the last months he had completely fallen for him. With every day, with every minute that passed he felt the invisible bond between them grew stronger until there were moments when Loki vanished somewhere deep inside the palace between books and ingredients to practice a new spell where Thor feared his heartbeat would stop. An unknown force resting on his chest, making it impossible to breathe and exist each time Loki left him for the briefest amount of time.

Until his patience was rewarded with moments like this. Moments where there was Loki and only Loki and Loki had chosen him, Thor, to trust him. He had chosen him to be his mate. And –

“Loki, please –“, Thor groaned when Loki started to roll his hips in a slow but intense rhythm, making him forget everything around him. Oh, how much he wanted to jerk his hips upwards, push further inside, complete it, completion, completion was all he was craving, all he desired –

Loki’s lips were curling into a smirk but his eyes betrayed him. He wanted Thor as much as Thor needed him – the fact that Thor’s chamber was not even filled with his brother’s heavy scent was the perfect proof that Loki was not simply using him to get rid of an annoying urge each Omega had to face regularly.

Thor was his anchor, Thor was his everything. And he desired Thor with his whole existence. More than any of them had ever thought possible, regarding the fact that he had once been broken, hurt, almost destroyed.

“Don’t move, Thor. Or I use a spell on you and everybody in the palace will know of your impatience.” His smirk vanished and he tilted his head back, a long and desperate moan filling the air and Thor was sure he had never seen anything more beautiful than Loki’s fully exposed neck with his adam’s apple bobbing when he swallowed.

No, Thor would not move, whatever Loki would do to him, he would gasp and moan and whimper but he would not move. In fact, he would do everything Loki was telling him. What else could he do?

“Loki –“, his lips were forming the words but he could not get them out. Especially not when he felt Loki moving his hips again, taking him in deeper and deeper until he cried out, his nails scratching over Thor’s bare chest, shiver after shiver running through his body.

If Thor could only concentrate … If he could only enjoy the sight of Loki on top of him, keep the precious image of the beautiful, the not-broken, the almost light-hearted Loki … if he –

“Thor –“ Seconds later, Thor felt Loki tighten around him and the sensations became unbearable, pushing him to highs he had never thought possible. With a last cry, Loki’s fingers were curling around his arm, holding him as if he was scared that he was only an image that would vanish the moment he had found his release.

And Thor enjoyed the mixture of pain and pleasure. His eyes rolled back in his head, his voice deep, his hips finally jerking upwards, at least a little, and hit Loki’s sweet spot that caused a loud cry, an expression of pure pleasure and then he spilled deep inside him the moment his brother’s come started to spurt all over his stomach.

With a small whimper, Loki dropped beside him into the furs, curling together into a tight ball. And Thor could not resist, he shifted, wrapping both arms around his brother’s small frame, breathing a kiss to his neck. “I love you, Loki, my world, my everything.”

Moments later Loki was sleeping beside him and Thor covered his body carefully with one of the furs before he closed his own eyes.

 

\--

 

Time had passed.

Time had passed since a creature had been brought to the palace. Time had passed since Thor had recognized the small glimmer in the lifeless eyes. Grey, not green.

Time had passed since Loki had woken up from the most terrific nightmare even possible. Since Thor had helped him coming back to life, to find his place in the palace of Asgard. To make sure he was well-protected wherever they were going.

Too much had happened in the past and Thor's worst fear was that Loki had felt too much pain and that he had suffered too much during the time where he had been kept as a prisoner in an unknown place somewhere in the darkest places of Asgard. Places darker than the Dark Forest - and even Thor usually crossed the Dark Forest only in the company of the Warriors Three. 

However, time had passed since Thor had turned his head away only for a second just to realize that Loki had been gone. Time had passed since the nameless Hunter had brought his brother back to the palace – not to unite the king-to-be and his lost brother again, no, he had not even recognized the prince's brother, the one who had once been a prince as well. He had brought Loki back to sell him to Thor, the evil prince, the one they feared. Thor, whose only thoughts were circling around the question how he could ensure his power over the Aesir. How he could abuse, hurt and cause pain, how he could increase his pleasure by taking as many Omegas as possible. Take them and throw them away. 

Even now, after months, almost a year, Thor could not find sleep. He shifted restlessly, shrieking up with every movement he sensed. What if someone would take Loki away again? What if, what if …

It was painful to think about that. During the long nights where he was alone with his thoughts and nothing would release the pain. He would always have to live with the pain, the guilt. Just because there were people like him - strong Alphas who were struggling for power, who craved to possess every Omega in the realm and to make sure that no, absolutely no Alpha or Beta would be able to take pleasure from using this Omega again - just because people enjoyed to cause pain and suffering Loki had been taken away from him, imprisoned, hurt, used.

Again and again until Loki had become nothing more than the empty shape that had been brought to the palace months later. A broken creature, not even able to remember his own name. His skin no longer pale and delicate and soft but wounded, cut and burnt, his hair long and dirty. But the worst thing had been his empty eyes, more grey than green, lifeless and lethargic. 

But Thor had recognized him. And the moment he realized what he had done, that the things he had done without further thinking had been done to Loki again and again and again, each night and without giving him time to recover, Thor wanted to end his own life.  He was glad, yes, his lovely little brother was back, but it would never be the same.  Loki would never be the same person. Loki was an Omega. Loki had been used. Loki had been broken.

And Thor’s only will to survive was his struggle of desperation, his attempts to fix what had been broken. Patient but always fearful, glad to have found what has been lost but always with grief and sadness in his eyes. 

But Loki was stronger than expected. Loki was able to recover. Loki wanted to survive.

It turned out that Thor was the only one Loki let close to him. He was the only one Loki needed and Thor could never, never in his own life leave him alone again. 

With Thor's help Loki recovered slowly.  He did not speak much and Thor was the only one in the palace of Asgard who was allowed to enter his chambers. Thor was always at his side, he brought him books, he watched when Loki was practicing new spells and when Loki's heat started, Thor was there again; not to force him but because Loki wished to be close to him when he felt vulnerable. And Loki obviously seemed to enjoy each time they mated. After a while Thor found Loki more often in his own chambers when he came back from the training field. The moments he returned to his chambers, his body covered in sweat and the rush of a won fight still pulsing through his body and he found Loki waiting for him were the perfect ones, the moments without pain, the moments where there was only Loki, no Hunter, no suffering. Loki and him.

And Loki was not reading a book, he was not using a spell, he was not staring out of a window and up in the sky like he had done so often in his first couple of weeks in the palace. Contrariwise, Loki was there for a reason (it was even obvious, regarding his naked body, his impatience and sometimes, not always, the sweet and heavy scent that was filling the air, oh, his scent, sweeter than any Omega's scent Thor had ever tasted before). Moments like these made Thor realize he needed Loki more than anything else. He needed him to fight, to breathe, to survive. And yes, maybe, maybe he needed Loki more than Loki needed him.

Because Loki was strong. Loki needed to be left alone from time to time. Loki was sometimes sick of Thor’s presence and Thor accepted his wish to leave the palace on his own. But it was always painful to see him leaving.

Time had passed and sometimes, during the weird hours of the night when nothing but darkness filled the palace and the beautiful moments when the morning's sun broke through the chamber's windows were far away Thor thought everything had just been an awful nightmare.

It was a nice thought to get lost into.

Especially when Loki was sleeping peacefully beside him, curled up in the furs, his breathing tickling Thor's skin in such a familiar way that it was too easy to believe that Loki had never been gone.

But it was not a nightmare. 

It was reality.

It was real and he could never make it undone. 

Almost a year after Loki's first heat Thor was brutally brought back to reality early in the morning when he took his weapons and left for the training field, his eyes burning from the lack of sleep, his body exhausted from turning around and around and around in their bed.

Awfully unexpected Thor noticed he would never find peace. Loki would never find peace. He was in danger and maybe not even Thor would be able to protect him.

 

 --

 

That morning he pressed a gentle kiss to Loki's neck like he always did before he left his chamber. As soon as the huge wooden doors of the palace's entrance hall closed behind him, one of the guards approached. "Apologies, my Prince", the man said, bowing his head. "I have an important message for you."

The man handed him a letter. Thick black letters written on parchment. All in all there was nothing special about it and Thor tried to hold back his impatience - he had to deal with a prince's duties later the day. "The one who handed me the later _insisted_ you will read it immediately. He said it will be of your and your _beloved_ brother's interest." 

The man spoke slowly and bowed his head even more when he repeated what he had been told, obviously nervous, even fearful, to see Thor's reaction.

When Thor opened the letter, he desperately tried not to show any reaction even though it was hard not to cut the guard's throat for daring to hand him such words of cruelty.

" _My Golden prince..._ “, he read.

The words were written down carefully, as if the author had taken a long time to write, to actually draw, every word properly.

" _It might be of your interest that a couple of Hunters have managed to survive your little vengeance. They have found a place where they are able to indulge their passion. Obviously far away from your shining glory. And they are, forgive me for not being able to put it in words suitable for a Golden Prince like you, enjoying their new existence where they are able to satisfy their deepest desires, hidden in the darkest heart of Asgard where nobody is able to find their prey. Oh, their prey. I can almost hear your questions, my Prince. But since I am unfortunately not available for questions ... Your precious brother might give you a detailed answer. Or you try to find their heavy scent yourself. And believe me; you will never in your whole life forget a scent like that of their prey. Only the precious former prince is missing in their collection of flesh that is only waiting to be filled and knotted -- Forgive me, my Prince. I might got carried away. You just have to come and see it with your own eyes. Their leader is, isn't that amusing, a special friend of yours._ "

Thor sucked in a breath while he finished reading the letter. One second passed, two, three seconds before he was able to look up again. The guard stood directly in front of him, a fearful glance crossing his eyes when Thor looked up and he undoubtedly regretted he had not vanished while Thor was not paying attention. 

"Who gave you this letter?" Thor hissed, rumpling the parchment in his left fist. "Speak or you'll never be able to open your lips again."

 "I ... My Prince, I have no idea. It was a man, tall, with dark clothes. He moved like a shadow and I ... I have never seen him here before. He ... he vanished between the trees and ..." 

"The trees? You mean the Dark Forest?" Thor asked and suddenly it made sense. _Hidden in the darkest heart of Asgard._

The guard was only able to nod, his face pale, his eyes fixed to the ground. Thor nodded, forcing himself to smile. "Thanks for your answers. You ought to leave now if there is nothing else you can tell me."

Obviously there was not and only seconds later Thor was left alone, the letter still in his fist.

Seconds passed where he was only able to stare down at his hands, to read the letter a second, a third, a fourth time. But the letters did not change. The piece of parchment did not vanish, it did not turn into dust. He was still holding it in his hands, the message that their future was not bright, not shaped by Loki’s recovery and their reunion but overshadowed by the mere existence of a dangerous shade, a shade whose only purpose was to cause pain and to snatch the only person away from him who gave his existence a purpose.

Finally he forced his eyes upwards again. Slowly, step by step, he walked back to the palace, a plan still forming in his head.

He had made a decision. 

And nothing would stop him. 


	2. Something to stop him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Break me, remind me of what a monster of a brother I have." Loki spat out every word, every single syllable. His expression was filled with grief. It was not over. It would never be. For months he had pretended everything was fine, he was alright, safe, protected, he could take care of himself. Lies, pathetic lies.
> 
> That was it. Thor had decided to sell him. There was no place for a fallen prince in the glorious palace of Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Thor think there is nothing to stop him? Well, he forgot about Loki. 
> 
> Sorry about this chapter (Well, not really sorry). Loki just needs a hug. 
> 
> More pain is to come. This time from Loki's pov
> 
> Characters not mine. 
> 
> By the way, I am still not a native speaker. I hope it is readable nevertheless.

Maybe there was something to stop him. Loki.  

Loki was the trickster and Loki knew when someone was going to trick him. His usually bright green eyes where glaring at Thor when his brother told him he had to leave for Vanaheim, _important things he had to talk about personally. Prince's business, nothing Loki would understand and nothing he would be interested in, boring discussions, a lot of royal duties._

 _A lot of empty words_. Loki tilted his head. _Why was Thor lying?_

"Take me with you", he said after a long pause. "You have never left me for longer than a couple of hours. I am sure you want me to be protected. And the prince's duties are surely much more interesting with his brother accompanying him."

Loki noticed how Thor was desperately struggling to find an answer. But as usual he failed and so he did the most obvious thing. He did what he always did. And Loki was sick of it.

He _pretended_ to protect him.

"No." Thor said. "The place is too dangerous and you ..."

"I have learned to protect myself", Loki hissed.

"Maybe you have not noticed but I have learned a lot of spells. I could disarm you in less than half a second. I could even burn you into ashes, turn you into a beast with three heads and no brain or make sure that the whole army of Asgard sees _you_ as the enemy they have to fight against. I could strip you off all your powers, make sure you are no longer a prince but a slave, a non-existent creature everybody despises. Just with a flick of my wrist."

Loki raised his left arm to support the words he had spoken.

"And I would not even be exhausted. I would turn around and leave this chambers and nobody would know what happened to the Golden Prince. Because nobody would remember your glorious face. There is no spell I have not heard of. And the most interesting part, brother mine, is … You have taught me all those spells. You have brought all those books to the palace. You have created a dangerous creature, Thor."

 _An Omega should be weak and willing to obey, not powerful and strong_ , he thought sarcastically. However, his words would have surely brought Thor back to reality.

He turned around, a brief smirk crossing his lips. He knew how to manipulate Thor. And as he had imagined, he saw from the corner of his eyes how Thor's face flushed. 

"I know, brother", Thor whispered. Then his voice hardened again. "But this is not a thing to discuss. You can't join me. And as you already mentioned, you are not weak. You are able to take  care of yourself. It will be just for a couple of days. And I will be able to bring you a couple of more books."

Thor was lying. He was definitely lying. And Loki was furious. There _was_ only one reason why he did not want Loki to be with him. 

He had a secret. A secret dark enough that Loki was not allowed to find out what it was about.

Oh, and Thor had his secrets. When Loki turned around his face was pale and filled with horror, every hint of a smirk had vanished.

"You have never told me about the palace's servants. We both know why their eyes are empty. We both know why they fear to meet you in the hallways. Maybe it is time to speak the truth. It is an Omega you desire, isn't it, sweetest _brother_? Someone who lives far away, someone you can use and break and throw away afterwards. Someone you can break. Just say it, my Prince. Even my fate has not changed you. You've banned the Hunters but your heart, your mind, your body is craving for the unworthy creatures you have sworn to protect. Why don't you start here? Break me, remind me of what a monster of a brother I have. What our future king desires. But make sure you will delete every memory of the times we once shared. _If_ you’re going to do it, do it right, _my prince_."

Loki spat out every word, every single syllable. His expression was filled with grief. It was not over. It would never be. For months he had pretended everything was fine, he was alright, safe, protected, he could take care of himself. Lies, pathetic lies.

And finally he was back in a dark room, a room only filled with screams and moans and too many different scents. Omega’s scents were mixing into a cocktail of pain and suffering, their screams still echoing in his head after he was left alone in the darkness, alone, all alone, and he could only wait for the Golden Man to come back and cause pain and bring other creatures with him who were screaming and moaning and --

Suddenly Loki looked up. He was breathing heavily, the images he had suppressed for too long still present. Blood, everywhere was blood. He was good, good creatures were crawling, good creatures were waiting, good --

"Do you really think it is like that? Do you really think I am the one you have to fear?" He heard Thor's voice from far away and maybe it would have been easier if Thor would be mad and angry, but his voice was only filled with sadness. Moments later Loki heard Thor leaving the room and in his desperation he created a violet fireball and threw it through the room so that it hit the opposite wall and burnt a hole into the bookshelf, emitting sparks in at least a dozen of colors.

Pain, his body was filled with pain and his brother was the Golden Man.

 

\--

 

Thor came back around an hour later, his face still pale, his eyes sad, his body wrapped in a thick fur – obviously he was ready to leave.

Loki wanted to say something, but the words stuck in his throat. _The Dark Prince_. Always up for a surprise. All the memories were back, invading his brain, his mind, _consuming_ him. There was not anything to think about, just blood and pain and darkness. And Thor, the Golden Man. With golden hair.

 _Golden Men could be cruel, too_.

The voice in his head was back. The voice he had not heard for a very, very long time. The voice was louder than anything else, causing his head to ache. That was why he heard Thor's words only from far away.

" ... will find him. Them." Loki looked up, his eyes empty. Thor was holding a piece of parchment, almost destroyed in his large fists, the letters hardly to recognize.

With a shaking hand he took the letter from Thor's hands.

That was it. _Thor had decided to sell him_. There was no place for a fallen prince in the glorious palace of Asgard. Loki stood there, frozen, a statue made from marble, just that the artist had chosen to create a face filled with horror.

"... read. It explains everything."

There was no need for explanations. He had lived a prince's life. That was more than he could ask for, more than any Omega was allowed to experience. There was no need to read his own sentence of death.

The parchment had gone through many hands, why else would it be wrinkled? A lot of proud Alphas, but none of them considered him worthy enough to be possessed. A high-pitched laugh sprang from his lips. Who wanted to own a fallen prince?

Loki bit on his lip heavily, still partly drifting in another sphere.

_A spell_

A spell to end his life.

It was easy, he had all the ingredients he needed. If Thor would leave only for another two minutes he could mix them, mumble the spell and swallow the deadly poison.

Thor would only find his body, lifeless and pale and he would be mad because his plan would not work out and Loki ... he would not have any --

Then he felt Thor's hand on his shoulder. "Loki? Are you alright? Loki?" Thor had to squeeze his shoulder, shake him, before his vision cleared and he was able to focus on his brother's eyes. Not evil, but friendly. His hand did not hurt but comforted him.

"... the letter, Loki."

Loki stared down to the letter he was holding in his hands as if he was seeing it for the first time. "I've once failed to protect you. I won't allow it for second time. But I know you are not weak, Loki.  So join me, if you still want to be with me."

This was confusing. The letter ... why should Thor show him a contract between him and the Hunter before the transaction would have been carried out... Why was he even thinking...?

Loki read the letter and was not sure if he should be shocked or glad or fearful. If he should laugh or cry, drop to the floor or shove another fireball into Thor’s face just because he could and just because Thor was here, with him and Thor did not want to sell him and Thor a fool and … And Thor had changed. Thor was not evil. Whatever had happened in the past, Thor had changed.

Thor wanted to help him. Thor was his world and he was safe wherever Thor was.  

"I ... I did not know", he mumbled while he read the letter for a second time, his trembling hands made it almost impossible to read the neatly written words. He wanted to fall into his brother's arms and apologize again and again for the words he had said. That he was still not able to fully trust him. Even though he was his mate. Even though he had accepted him as his mate, as the only one being allowed to be close to him.

Even though Thor was always at his side, Thor always helped him.

Even though Thor was his existence. Thor was his world.

But he just stared at Thor, unable to move. A plan, he needed a plan. Thor wanted to put himself into danger, all alone, just because of him, Loki.

None of them spoke for a long time.  

"I still want to join you, even if Vanaheim is not your destination." Loki finally got out and he needed all his strength to appear strong and less scared than he was.

"When do we leave?"


	3. Chasing the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I could even burn you into ashes, turn you into a beast with three heads and no brain', Loki had announced earlier. 
> 
> Now he could already see how its claws were tearing him apart, leaving only a bloody path and a pile of bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready to cross the Dark Forest?

Thor was shocked when Loki shouted at him, but how could he ever complain?

He was right, so brutally, completely, disgustingly right.

Thor had been the most awful creature in all the Nine Realms. Just because of people like him, just because of the gold he had been willing to pay in order to break an innocent Omega (yes, innocent, that had always been the most important factor) these Hunters still existed. The mere thought of the empty eyes that had been staring at him, the emaciated bodies, the whimpers of pain he had once desired to squeeze out of every living being of Asgard made him shiver in self-hatred.

He had to live with this pain. He had to accept what he had done.

But he could abolish these awful practices; he had the power and the abilities to stop the slave trade, the abuse of innocent creatures. Maybe he was the only one who could change anything.

Thor considered to leave without telling Loki the truth but his heart almost broke when he remembered the fear and sadness and also the hate burning in his brother’s eyes, followed by the horrific emptiness Thor never wanted to see again. At first Thor was almost sure that Loki was not even listening, that he was too angry, but when Thor handed him the letter, his appearance suddenly changed. 

Thor only nodded. At least he could have an eye on him when he joined him to the Dark Forest. Better then leaving him all alone in the palace. He might be the strongest Alpha, but not the only one.

And he had to admit that Loki's skills with his magic _were_ impressive. 

"There is only one thing I want you to know", he said as soon as Loki had told him about his plans.

"I want you to be safe and protected. If I could only turn back time and make all the things I did undone. But I will fight. For you. You are the only reason I still exist. I will rather die than let someone snatch you away again."

 

\--

 

Years had passed since they had crossed the Dark Forest together on horseback. Thor knew that Loki sometimes went there alone in the afternoon or at night, but he was always back after a couple of hours and even though Thor was always glad when he heard his brother's voice again afterwards, he did not complain or comment on his behavior. He could not lock him in, no, he loved him too much to do this to him. And Loki thanked him with his trust. 

Nevertheless, it felt weird to ride side by side through the woods, always ready to attack or to be attacked.

Loki, however, was alive like never before, constantly smiling and that was the reason while Thor's heart was beating heavily inside his chest each time Loki turned around to comment on the way his hair was sticking out of his helmet or how his horse was even able to carry him with his heavy armor and the weight of Mjolnir. 

He had missed this, he had truly missed this. Riding at his beloved brother's side through the Dark Forest, chasing beasts and hunting wild animals until the last rays of sunlight that were hardly making their way through the tree's branches anyway were vanishing and darkness fell. Each moment he was able to see his brother's smiling face, to hear his mocking words, were like a wonderful, beautiful gift. 

The forest lay in complete darkness when they finally settled down. Thor prepared a small fire while Loki filled their bottles at a small stream. Thor did not like the idea of staying for the whole night at the same place but they had to find some sleep to remain strong enough for what might come.

They would sleep in a small cave where no beast or any other creature could stumble accidentally over them. But before they could at least warm up beside the fire. Thor placed their packs at the entrance of the cave and wondered if their plan was good at all.

The Dark Forest was a dangerous place. He had never fully explored it and he had no idea where exactly those Hunters had settled down. The chance of finding them just by crossing the woods was unlikely. But what else could he do? Sitting in the palace, waiting for someone to come and hurt Loki? Tomorrow … Tomorrow they would make a plan. Maybe Loki had a spell prepared for situations like this. Maybe he could see the Hunters; Thor had heard tales of a kind of Dark Magic that was able to reveal the future – at least Loki was a sorcerer, wasn’t he? He should have thought earlier about this. A simple spell to lead them into the right direction. It would not be a problem for Loki at all, he simply had to appreciate his skills.

Thor realized too late that they had not been careful enough with choosing their place. They were crossing the darkest places of Asgard. A quick glance was not enough to ensure their safety.Or finding a well-protected cave and then sitting outside to prepare a tasty dinner over a widely seen fire.

But when Thor noticed, it was already too late.

He heard a deep growl behind him and in the first moment he thought Loki was playing tricks again.

Loki had gone to the stream in the opposite direction. Thor held his breath and slowly turned around but what he saw made his heart jump inside his chest and his jaw dropped open in shock.

The beast was only inches away.

Well, parts of the beast, to be honest. An ugly face was staring at him, spittle dripping from its mouth, sharp teeth glancing with the fresh blood from a lately killed animal. Two other heads were hidden between the branches of a nearby tree. But the noises they made left no doubts they were as dangerous and huge as the one head which was staring at him with red eyes. Drops of blood were wetting Thor’s shoulders. He just stood in front of the cave, frozen and unable to react.

In the beast’s eyes, Thor was easy prey. And Hel, he was. He could already see how its claws were tearing him apart, leaving only a bloody path and a pile of bones.

Wasn’t it bitter irony? _I could even burn you into ashes, turn you into a beast with three heads and no brain_ , Loki had announced only a couple of hours earlier.Now this beast was standing directly in front of him and Loki, Loki would never –

His hand reached out for Mjolnir, his eyes never leaving the beast’s head. He had to protect his brother, he had to be strong, he had to –  

Seconds later he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He did not have to look up to realize that a pair of claws was digging into his skin, cutting his armor as if his body was wrapped in thin layers of silk instead of the thick layers of leather and metal.

The pain made him feel dizzy and for a moment he stood there, frozen and shocked, unable to move while the claws were digging even further into his skin. And finally a shout left his lips, a growl of anger and pain, and he grabbed the beast’s arm (as long as this _thing_ could be considered as an arm) and managed to push it away until he was free. He ignored the blood, his own blood, and finally Mjolnir hit the beast’s chest. It stumbled, obviously astonished his prey had made it lose its balance so easily.

But then he heard a crackle behind him, followed by a quiet whisper. He noticed a sparkle from the corner of his eyes.

Loki.

Loki was back.

But he had to protect him, he –

A white flash was all he saw when he turned his head. The beast hissed, white sparkles radiating from its throat, the smell of burnt flesh filling the air.

The attack brought Thor back to reality and he flinched, grabbing Mjolnir a little bit tighter. Loki was alright.

Loki was actually better in fighting against the beast than he was.

With a groan he turned around and took a couple of steps to attack the beast from the back. He gave Loki a signal to distract the creature again with one of his fireballs. If he could attack from the other side, unseen, they could kill the beast and –

He hesitated when a second head turned up beside him, growling at him. _This might be difficult_.

He pulled out his blade as well, _cut its head, cut its head, it is the only chance you have …_  

But he could not see Loki, he could not concentrate, Loki, the beast, another growl, his own or the beast’s? His arm snapped forwards and he was surprised, more than surprised, when the sharp blade was sinking deep inside the beast’s flesh. He raised his arm, pulled out the blade and pushed in, again and again until he cut the head from its neck and his hands were covered in dark blood.


	4. In the Heat of the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their lips met with a force that made Loki catch his breath. Flashes were sparkling behind his eyes while he tried to kiss his brother again and again, to feel more, more, more, more. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ready for some heated-after-the-battle-sexy-times? As I said, Asgard is still a Dark World.

Loki could still feel the tickle where he had created the small but dangerous white flame in his palm in order to shove it into the beast’s direction. The creature was everywhere, one head trying to dig sharp teeth into his skin, another growling at Thor, the third head somewhere hidden in the tree’s branches.

The flame Loki created was not more than a distraction but when it hit the creature’s throat (at least the throat of _one_ of its heads) it made a shrill sound of pain, now completely concentrating on Loki who worked spell after spell after spell, causing flames and small flashes that sent electricity through the beast’s body until it was almost glowing; the smell of burnt flesh becoming unbearable.

Finally Loki pulled out a small knife, a pathetic weapon but in combination with his spells powerful enough to stroke down every kind of creature fast and effective – maybe even more effective than the swords the palace’s guards used _. You can be strong, but nobody can fight against magic with pure strength_. The runes that had been carved into the weapon a long time ago were glowing in the darkness, ancient magical powers springing to life when dark blood dripped down the blade.

It was easy to cut the beast’s throat, the knife vanishing inside the black flesh immediately. The beast hissed and growled and tried to get ahold of Loki, but he was faster, the magic and spells sending waves of heat through his body until he stumbled back, exhausted and overwhelmed, the tickle from the heavy usage of magic increasing with every second.

\--

Obviously Thor fought as hard as he did and after a while the creature sunk to the ground with a last quiet growl. Just seconds later Thor appeared from behind the beast, holding one of its heads in his left, Mjolnir in his right. The weapon he had used to cut off the head was glancing on the ground, forgotten and ignored, at least for the moment of victory. Blood was dripping from the ugly head Thor was holding and Loki would have turned away in disgust. But he could not.

The tickle the flame had caused in his hand was still spreading out, causing a strange numbness in his whole body. At first just in his arm and Loki was able to ignore that easily – there were more important things to look at, weren’t there? It took a while for Loki to notice that it was not normal. No, it was not. The flame was gone long ago, it could not be the reason for the sudden sensations. Even the afterglow of the most powerful spells could never cause a reaction as strange as _this_.

Just moments later his whole body seemed to be inflamed. It felt strange, it made him shiver, with eyes opened wide he stared at Thor, wondering if he had noticed there was _something_ wrong.

Loki hesitated, thinking about the couple of spells he had used. None of them were dangerous to use. In fact even Thor could be able to use them if he would for once concentrate on only one thing. Simple spells for self-defense, but the only danger they brought were meant to kill and destroy his opponents.

With a shriek Loki realized that the tickle had not been caused by the flame. It was not magic, it was so simple, it was his own body. Once again, in a situation where Loki could not afford any weakness.

His eyes flickered up to Thor; his brother’s eyes still overclouded with the tension of the fight, with the rush, the excitement, the joy of killing and spilling blood; strands of blond hair falling into his face, dirty and sprinkled with dark blood.

For a moment Loki feared that Thor was lost in this strange universe of a warrior where he wanted to kill every creature crossing his way, even his own brother. Loki tried to say something to bring him back to reality. To explain what was happening even though he could hardly explain it to himself.

His vision blurred. He was leaking, his body had prepared itself. He was in heat.

 “Thor … I”, he started; trying to ignore the liquids he was already producing. He might have attracted the beast by his scent alone, he suddenly realized and the mere thought of it made his hands shake and his body cringe in disgust.

He tried to cover his mouth with his hands, _run, Loki, run and find a place to hide_. But all he noticed was blood, blood everywhere. Even the forest floor was painted in a liquid more black than red – but undoubtedly blood, the blood of the creature.

 _Red furs_ , Loki suddenly thought and he panicked. _Golden man, red, red everywhere, red meant pain. What if red meant black and black meant_ … His thoughts made no sense at all, but in his panic he did not realize what was right or wrong, true or false.

A growl brought him back to reality.

Thor. Thor was still there.

His brother was standing directly in front of him, his eyes clouded from the rush of the battle, his mind far away in another sphere. Powerful, strong arms, fingers wrapped around the handle of Mjolnir, a growl filling the air from the deepest of his throat, a possessive glance in his eyes.

Loki should have been frightened. Thor’s mind was not with him, here in the Dark Forests of Asgard, but in another world, a world where nothing else than spilling blood, killing and causing pain mattered.

And Loki wanted him as bad as never before.

The heat was overwhelming him, invading his mind, his thinking. He wanted Thor. Even the Thor who was completely lost. The Thor who was not able to recognize him. The Thor who was in the mood to kill. The chances of surviving this were pretty low but – He _needed_ Thor. Thor and only Thor. Thor who was his world.

When Mjolnir dropped to the ground he could feel the earth quiver. He weakly raised both of his hands and welcomed Thor who was stepping closer quickly, his eyes still hazy. Nothing more than a growl escaped his brother’s lips when Loki held his face in both hands, just realizing in the deepest corner of his mind that the blood that had once covered his own hands from cutting the beast’s throat with his knife was now all over Thor’s face, red strands of hair framing his gorgeous face.

But he did not care. He needed his brother. Right now.

Quick, there was no time to lose. Both of them would go insane if they wasted their time with talking or waiting or pretending that everything was alright. Impatiently Loki stroke the bloody strands from Thor's face and pulled him close for a messy kiss. There was no need to ask for anything. His scent and the pleading look in his eyes revealed what he _needed_. And Thor was obviously more than willing to fulfill his desire – although he was more acting from selfish desires.

Their lips met with a force that made Loki catch his breath. Flashes were sparkling behind his eyes while he tried to kiss his brother again and again, to feel more, more, more, more. Never lose the contact; contact was all he needed to stay alive. 

Within seconds Loki got rid of his armor, his knife and the leather clothes falling to the ground, ignored and unnoticed. 

With shaking hands Loki nestled at Thor's armor until strong hands pushed him backwards. He stumbled but Thor made sure he would not fall, one arm around his waist, the other in his neck. 

Seconds later Loki was forced to sit down on a flat rock. He automatically wrapped his legs around his brother's waist, _don't let him go, never let him go_ , and pulled him closer. 

"I want to feel you, brother", he whispered and his voice was needy and desperate. He would hate himself for that later.

Loki was not even sure if Thor had heard him. His eyes were resting on his naked body, his hands now on Loki's shoulders, pressing him down to the cold and hard stone with a cruel force.

Loki shivered, his body tensed in anticipation. His cock was twisting against his stomach, drops of precome glistening on his creamy skin. He did not care, he did not care about the uncomfortable position, he did not care about anything. There was only one thought echoing through his head, _Thor, Thor, Thor, Thor_.

His brother was here, his brother protected him when he felt so vulnerable, of all things in the same place where everything had started.

_The woods, Thor's hair, dark branches, shadows, shapes, emptiness._

Suddenly Loki's fingers were digging into Thor's arm, scratching, hurting, a failed attempt to break free until Thor's blood was mixing with the beast’s. Tears were streaming down Loki's face; Thor was no longer Thor but the Golden Man whose only purpose was to hurt Loki, to beat him, to force him, to open him, to cause blood, to –

The panic faded when another wave of heat hit him, making his whole body shiver and tremble. He opened his eyes and the Man had vanished, there was only Thor, Thor was back, Thor, Thor, Thor and this time he did not leave again.

Instead he wiped away the tears from Loki's cheeks and after a moment of confusion Loki noticed that the wetness in his face was nothing else than dark blood. Not his own blood, no, there would never be blood again.

But the beast's blood. The beast that had deserved to die. 

And Loki laughed, he laughed until he was close to insanity. He laughed and laughed while his nails were still digging into the muscles of his brother's arm, his strong arms that were able to protect him from any beast, even from the Golden Man. He laughed and wrapped his legs around Thor's waist, forbidding him to leave, to vanish like the Golden Man. Thor should stay, just the Evil Man had to leave. 

Minutes passed and Loki only stopped when his body started to hurt from the laughter and the waves of heat were getting stronger each and every second, filling his mind and leaving no other possibility than to spread his legs and gasp and moan and concentrate on what Thor had to do now.

Then he heard it. Thor’s voice.

"Loki", he heard him from far away.

"Loki, wake up, Loki." Huge hands were grabbing his shoulders, shaking his small body until it hurt, until he crashed against the stone beneath them again and again. Thor’s eyes were still filled with lust and passion, his voice more comparable to dark thunder than to the soft melody he usually used when he tried to soothe Loki.  

"Loki", he repeated until Loki was able to focus, his mind suddenly back into this world, this universe that was completely circled around Thor and his protective arms. 

"Thor", he mumbled, his voice raw. He swallowed a couple of times. He had to get rid of the heat. His body – Thor –

A couple of whimpers were filling the night's air when he opened his mouth for a reply. For a possibility to express what he was craving, what he needed in his struggle to survive.

He awkwardly remained in this position for long seconds. No words could describe what he needed. After another moment of hesitation he hissed, his eyes rolling back, fingers curling into slippery hair, and he lifted himself up until his lips were crashing on Thor’s so that a clicking sound filled the air when his own teeth met his brother’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I guess. These next chapters overwhelmed me while I was (and still am) going through a really rough time. 
> 
> However, I hope you still enjoy reading this. More of it later.
> 
>  
> 
> In case you wonder - I have decided not to use those warnings. I know now which direction the story will take. Please consider the tags while reading. If neccessary, I will add additional tags with each chapter - thus you'll get an idea what awaits you.
> 
> Feel free to contact me here or on my [tumblr](http://lovelythunders.tumblr.com) for suggestions, discussions, feels or anything else you've always wanted to tell me.


	5. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, he had fallen for Loki, for the normal, regular, beautiful Loki who was his brother –it was almost torture to be around his Omega, around Loki when his scent was filling the air, when his own blood was still heated from the fight, when every pore of his body was screaming for release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for letting you wait for so long. But a full-time job is nothing to appreciate while trying to write your ~~porn~~ fanfic.
> 
> So yes, if you are not in the tags mentioned above, please do not read. Dark things are going to happen in the Dark Forest. Don't forget they're Alpha and Omega, yes? 
> 
> Pretty much pwp.
> 
> Enjoy!

The rush of the fight was still pulsing through Thor's body and he had reached the point where he had completely lost control. He smelled blood, he even tasted blood when he licked his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue.

It was a metallic taste, not unpleasant. More a taste to push him even deeper into that struggle where only one thing existed: Killing, killing the beast, feeling how Mjolnir was crashing against one of the beast's heads, pushing a blade deep inside its flesh. 

And then there was the scent. The beautiful, awful, indescribable scent. The scent that would complete him, that was going to drive him to insanity, that was going to push him further, into worlds he had not even known that existed. The scent that would attract every beast of the Dark Forest, mad with desire, longing and brutal passion.

Oh, he had fallen for Loki, for the normal, regular, beautiful Loki who was his brother –it was almost torture to be around his Omega, around Loki when his scent was filling the air, when his own blood was still heated from the fight, when every pore of his body was screaming for release, when his own body had entered worlds unknown.

He had lost his control a long time ago. All he wanted was this scent and the sweet body that was producing it. And he would not stop until he _possessed_ this body, until he had made him his, until --

No more time to waste.

Strong arms were wrapping around a small body, skin pressed against skin, clothes ripped to pieces, falling to the ground. Dark growls, moans, heavy breaths, everything was happening at the same time.

Thighs like porcelain, so small but yet wrapped around his hip with such a force, holding him in place. He was mocking him, the Omega that was producing a scent so sweet was teasing him by his mere presence, the scent streaming from every pore of his body was marking him with every touch, each time skin was pressed against skin for just one selfish reason – to make Thor his own.

Thor pushed him down, ready to possess this body. He already felt him leaking, ready to be stretched and opened and --

No more thinking, no, Thor carded a blood-covered hand through the dark and silky hair until the strands were glistening awkwardly. His lips moved over every inch of the pale skin, his hand lifting up one knee until he was able to press kisses all over the softness of his leg.

He breathed in the heavy scent, licked up the mixture of blood and sweat, pressed the small body down to the rock underneath him, bent down for more kisses and growled and hissed and sighed and mumbled possessive words - everything at the same time, he had not even noticed how his arms were scratched raw, that they were not covered in the beast’s blood, but in his own. 

Only the laughter, a strange noise, made him hesitate for a moment, his mind almost finding back to the Dark Forest, to reality, and he tried to concentrate on soothing Loki. But how was that possible when he was almost mad with desire?

The moment where he was able to think straight passed soon when he felt beautiful soft lips against his own. He felt a sharp pain where Loki was pulling at his hair to lift himself up. _To the cave, safety, no beasts_ , something deep inside his head was whispering.

And yes, he somehow managed to lift Loki up, hands supporting his waists, carrying him back to the cave and inside, most of his weight pulling at his hair. As soon as they had entered the cave he pushed Loki against the wall beside the entrance, lips pressed to his slightly opened mouth. With a soft moan he noticed how eager Loki was, his legs holding him tightly to his body, his cock already leaking. _He still tasted like the Asgardian winter, like snow and ice and long-forgotten tales_ , Thor suddenly thought.

He grabbed his hips tighter now, lifting his body up a couple of more inches just to push in all the way at once, his cock directly hitting the sweet spot deep inside his brother’s body that sent jolts of pleasure through his body, making him squirm and gasp and hiss all at the same time.

Thor pushed him more forcefully against the wall so that his chest was pressed against the cold stone, Loki’s head turned so that he was looking at Thor over his shoulder, Thor’s hands grabbing both knees to push his legs apart and feel the softness of his inner thighs but foremost to allow himself to push deeper and deeper inside while he was watching Loki’s face with sudden admiration.

Tears were glancing in the corner of his eyes again but the moans of pleasure were making Thor realize they were not created by pain but by pleasure. He leaned in, causing Loki to squirm and arch his body against him with a couple of whimpers and kissed the tears away, his tongue not only tasting their saltiness but also blood and sweat.

After a while Loki started to struggle against him, trying to move and shift and take him even further in. And that was nothing Thor would complain about, seriously it was not. With a long moan he buried his face in Loki’s black hair only for a brief moment before he pulled out completely just to thrust back inside again and again and again, making Loki cry out each and every time he hit the spot of pleasure inside of him and sent waves of electricity and pleasure through his brother’s body. “Loki –“, he mumbled quietly, his voice barely audible. “Loki, come for me, brother mine.”

There were so many things he wished to add, but he was too overwhelmed to get anything else out but senseless gasps.

Moments later he felt how his own come was mixing with the liquids that were leaking from Loki’s own body and his brother’s come that was glistening on both of their bodies.

But it was different, different than ever before. Thor was breathing heavily, waiting for the knot to lock them together like he was used to.

But instead he felt how Loki grew hard again after only a second had passed, a slight hint of panic in his eyes, whimper after whimper filling the cave.

“Continue”, was all Loki was able to say and Thor grabbed his brother’s hard cock and gave him a couple of more strokes until it was leaking precome again.

Loki’s impatience was hardly bearable, he moved his hips against him, he tried to get more contact, more friction, he spread his legs further apart and moaned and gasped, and used his hands to violently pull at his hair and scratch his skin until Thor pulled free, took a step backwards and forced Loki with all his strength to turn around. He pressed his shoulder against the wall, ignoring the hisses that fell from his lips, he forced his legs apart, grabbed his ass, one hand curled in the silky hair – and that all at the same time.

Only a second later he was inside again and it took him just a couple of thrusts until he came with a low moan. But yet, it was still not enough, and with shaking legs he tried again and again and again, his hands leaving bruises on his brother’s creamy skin because he was holding him so tightly, pushing him with so much force against his own body and onto his cock.

He did not even bother to stroke Loki’s cock, all he could think of was to end this, to continue, to knot. The third and fourth time Loki came just from the deep penetration and Thor thought it was finally over (thank the Gods) and dropped to his knees, pulling Loki with him to the ground. But it was not over, he was not knotting him and Loki’s cock was as hard as ever before, his body violently shaking from the orgasms that had been forced onto him without a chance of release.

And they continued just where Thor had dropped to his knees, Loki’s back pressed against his chest; his insides already loosened from the climaxes he had reached. After he came for what it felt the tenth or maybe even the twelfth time (Thor had lost count when Loki had started to beg him to _make it stop, just make it stop, it hurts, please, make it stop_ ) and climax was followed by climax without even the briefest second of ease and relaxation, Loki was a sobbing mess, his cock still painfully hard and covered with thick stripes of his own come, the floor of the cave covered in both of their liquids and blood.

Loki was not able to hold himself longer on top of Thor. Thus Thor had to grab his waist and hold him, even too exhausted to switch to another position.

And finally, yes, finally he felt the final climax that was different to the ones before. A release more powerful than ever before. With a long moan he came, his hips jerking violently forwards so that Loki cried out long and painfully. He let himself fall to the ground and somehow even managed to turn Loki around and pull him with him so that he could rest his head against his chest.

For several seconds the world around him blurred, white sparkles and stars glancing in front of his eyes, Loki’s scent covering them with thick layers.

But then it was over. Both of their bodies were trembling and shaking, but it was over and slowly, very slowly, Thor felt the knot expanding and stretching Loki. Thor wondered if Loki was even able to feel his knot, as stretched and loosened as he already was but after several minutes he heard him moaning in a low tone and he soothingly run his hands through the black hair.

None of them spoke. The cave was only filled with their heavy breathing.

But none of them expected to be locked in place for so long.


	6. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dying is easy in the Dark Forest, especially with the Golden Man by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one or two chapters to go and then I'll finish this fic. 
> 
> This is going to take a painful direction. Beware.
> 
> Comments, feels, thoughts are welcome, as usual. 
> 
> Enjoy!

They stayed like this for the whole night, the next day and the first half of the following night. 

Sometime during the next day, Loki started to panic. But they were still locked together and Thor could not do anything else but carding his hands through his hair and mumbling soothing words.

"Shhhht, I love you, Loki. It will be over soon. Don't be scared, it is me. It is me --"

He repeated the softly spoken words and did not stop stroking the other's skin until Loki calmed down, until he fell asleep with his head resting on Thor’s chest and his fingers almost cruelly wrapped around Thor's wrists.  

How strong he ever appeared to be; it was all for Loki. To show him he did not have to be scared. To show him he was there and with him. To show him how much he cared, how much he loved him. But from the deepest inside, Thor felt fear waving through him.

Wave after wave was pulsing through his body for the whole night and he was waiting, waiting for his knot to deflate, waiting to free Loki, waiting for everything to be normal again.

It had never been like this. Never. An hour? Yes. Two hours? Ok. Three hours? Painful but not impossible. But a whole night? More than a whole night? That was more than impossible. But for Loki's sake he remained calm and strong. He told him that everything was alright every time his brother opened his eyes. He told him he loved him, he did not have to fear anything, he would protect him and it would stop.

And finally, it did.

\--

_No,  no, no. This was not happening. How could he ever deserve this_? And the worst thing was that Thor had no idea what exactly was happening. Of all things, of all possibilities that might happen when entering the Dark Forest, it was this. And Thor, Thor was so naive, such an  _oaf_. He thought his soft words were soothing him, his strong arms were protecting him, he thought his presence was everything Loki needed. 

Thor had no idea that Loki had given in. He did not want to fight anymore. 

_Dying is easy in the Dark Forest, especially with the Golden Man by your side_ , he thought while he imagined what was awaiting him the upcoming days or weeks or even months, years. Thor had no idea, he had really no idea. 

Loki could not sob. Or talk. Or struggle. Or share Thor's love. He had been broken. He had broken himself. Thus he simply lay with Thor in the cave without speaking until he was able to pull away after exhausting hours of waiting. He curled up on the lithic ground, eyes empty, and felt from far away that Thor was covering his body with a fur. 

He ignored the whispered confession of love and the fingertips that were brushing against his jaw but closed his eyes, waiting for the sleep to finally overcome him.  _Oh Thor_ , he thought while he was drifting into a confusing dream. _Thor, if you only knew_  ...

\--

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Thor's face. He was worried and Loki could easily guess why. "How long?" he asked, his voice raw and his throat dry.

 

Thor's confusion obviously seemed to grow. No wonder, how should he know? He had never read the books he had brought to the palace - for Loki's entertainment, for his _protection_.

But  _this_ knowledge was easily able to kill instead of giving protection.

"How long?" he repeated and managed to answer Thor's smirk, let Thor kiss his forehead without turning away in disgust. It was not Thor's fault. Not his beloved's fault he was so easy to break. He had to be strong for a couple of more days. _Until he had found a solution_. 

"I was so worried", Thor started. "I ... I wanted to wake you up. But you were … you were sleeping. Nothing helped and … and I thought I had lost you."

Thor's expression was still filled with worries. "Three days and nights", he finally said and looked away, as if it was  _his_ fault that Loki did not wake up earlier. As if it was a problem at all.

"I tried to lift you up, bring you to the horses and back to the palace but what if something would have attacked us again? And you started yelling, shouting, crying in your sleep as soon as … as soon as I tried to touch you."

Thor's voice was nothing more than a whisper, but Loki could still hear the pain and desperation in it.

Three days, three nights. That was more than he had thought. It would soon become too late. But he was weak, so weak. So exhausted.

Loki gave his best to smile. "It is normal after what happened the other night. I have read a lot of books about it and never thought it might become real. I mean that we … that we … that we would stay like this for so long." This was not even a lie. And from the expression in Thor's face Loki could tell he believed every single syllable Loki was speaking.

"I feel just a little weak. Give me another day to recover before we continue with our hunt." He smirked and took Thor's hand in his own so that his brother had no other possibility than to mirror his smirk and nod. 

\--

Loki described a couple of plants to him. "They will make me feel better and stronger."

But Thor insisted to leave him for no longer than ten minutes and therefore he just managed to bring some regular herbs, plants Loki had always with him in a small leather bag attached to his belt.

Loki mentally sighed but Thor would not let him go on his own. What else could he do without being suspicious? He prepared a strong drink over the fire, adding herbs and roots to the boiling water. It made him indeed feel better but it was not what he needed. 

"I am strong enough", he repeated continuously and - to prove this to his brother - he created magic illusions, fireballs, lightning and a giant who guarded their cave, his club alone twice as long as Thor's left arm. And finally Thor gave in and nodded. "I know you are, Loki. Let's just find those Hunters and then go back home." 

For a moment, Loki hesitated. Home. He did not dare to finish the thought that suddenly appeared in his head. Nobody would miss him. He was sure of that. 

_Nobody but Thor_.

The thought hurt and Loki focused on getting out of the cave and to their horses. 

\--

Loki's eyes were fixed to the ground, always looking out for the precious plant he needed. He had no idea  _how_ to do it. Thor would never leave him. And he, on the other hand, could not drink the poison while he was looking into his brother's eyes. He could not even do it at night, when Thor was sleeping. How could he save his brother's life? And how could he poison himself with the knowledge he would kill Thor as well? 

There was no solution for this, not even in the books he had read. Loki could not solve this problem. Thus he concentrated on the forest floor, making Thor stop from time to time to help him to pick up a plant, herbs, berries.

_They were not all dangerous,_ he said to himself. It was just the mixture. He could create a healing potion for Thor's injuries with the same ingredients.

_Add just a piece of the wrong plant and it would kill instead of heal._

While they were riding side by side through the Dark Forest, Loki had plenty of time to think about _how_ he could do it.

_When_ he could do it.

Each time Thor smiled at him, asked him if he was alright, let his hand rest on his shoulder or handed him another plant he had described to him, it became harder. There was no way of telling Thor, of looking into those trustful eyes and tell him.

_Thor, I wish to die. Thor, I wish to kill a part of me. Thor, you are the only person I trust and love but yet I am going to betray you_.

There was no solution. He could lie and smile and tell Thor everything was alright; that he was alright, but he would never be able to end this.

Thor, his world, his everything.

With a hiss, followed by a low cry he stopped his horse and dropped to his knees. Moments later he held a plant in his hands, small and inconspicuous, but valuable and rare.

“Is that the plant you wanted?” Thor asked. Amusement was making his voice a little higher than usual.

Loki nodded weakly. That was all. All he had to do was to mix those ingredients and wait.

This could be the end of all the pain. 


	7. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Thor had turned around Loki’s fingers were grabbing the potion, turning it around in his hands, feeling it warm and inviting in his hands. He couldn’t do it, not yet, not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers,
> 
> Thank you all for your patience. I was going through a lot the last months but your Kudos and also the comments kept me thinking about this fic. It was all in my head but it took a lot of strength to write it down. My heart is throbbing! However, I am both sad and happy to have written the final chapter. Finally!
> 
> Comments are as always welcome. Thank you all for your kind words and support. 
> 
> But now enjoy!

Thor gave him a long smile and nodded. “I can help you mix them”, he said, deep blue eyes sparkling at the thought that Loki knew what to do now. Now everything would be good. Now Loki was no longer in danger.

Loki did not react on his comment and Thor was too relived to notice the way Loki’s hands were clenching around his small bag, how his face was a little paler than usual.

They found a small cave and enlightened a fire in the evening. The horses drank water from a small spring and Thor tried to hunt animals with staying as close to the cave as possible.

With his heart throbbing, Loki checked the herbs and plants. He separated those he needed from those that were not useful at all. He hashed them into small pieces, mixed them up and heated them over the fire until the color switched from a dark green to a blood red.

Wrong, so wrong. With shaking hands Loki filled some of the potion into a small phial and tucked it carefully into a small hidden bag underneath his clothes. Quickly, before Thor entered the cave again with his prey, he mixed the deadly potion with regular herbs until the color switched back to green and it smelled like one of the hot liquids the healer handed them whenever they were wounded in a fight.

He prepared some of the green liquid for their journey as well and handed it to Thor once he came back from his hunt.

_Just in case_ , he said. Just in case Thor would need it. See, there was a whole bowl and enough for Loki. Yes, he had taken some for himself. Yes, he was feeling better. _Lies, awful lies_.

Thor took the potion, placed it by the furs he would sleep on later. He tried to be as sweet as usual, giving his best to cheer Loki up with kind words and memories they usually liked to share. Like this one time when they had been hiding in the palace and their mother had been mad at them for not coming out to welcome their guests from Niflheim. And Loki laughed, he forced himself into listening, smiling, enjoying everything Thor said because yes, this would be the last occasion they would laugh together. This might be the last evening he was going to enjoy Thor’s presence.

 

\--

 

They were sitting like this for hours. Joking, laughing, sharing memories. When night had fallen, Thor insisted that Loki tried to sleep while he would take care that nothing would disturb them. One hand resting on the deadly poison, Loki nodded. He embraced Thor, thanked him in a sudden weak moment. Everything washed over him. Everything, truly everything.

Thor was surprised but held him in his arms for a moment before wrapping the fur around his body and whispering kind words until Loki grimaced and told him to finally sit at the entrance otherwise they would be killed in an instant.

As soon as Thor had turned around Loki’s fingers were grabbing the potion, turning it around in his hands, feeling it warm and inviting in his hands. He couldn’t do it, not yet, not now.

 

\--

 

He heard steps.

It had to be Thor.

A voice. “The Prince followed our invitation. Glad the letter arrived.” Laughter. Loki opened his eyes. He must have fallen asleep while trying to stop the pain.

Why should Thor speak to himself?

He heard a growl. Thor’s voice was deep and dangerous.

More steps. Running, a hush, something heavy being lifted up from the ground.

It was not Thor. _Not only Thor_. A lot of people. Blood.

Loki struggled, trying to throw the fur as far away as possible. He still had the potion in his hand, it was warm and it whispered, making promises of a better life. Loki shook his head in panic. Thor was supposed to find the Hunter, not vice versa.

Loki stumbled to the entrance of the cave. Thor was just a shadow in the darkness of the night, but he was there, still alive. He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Ah, the little fallen Prince is here as well.” Two men, maybe three. They were armed. Not easy to fight. Loki’s heart was racing in his chest. It hurt. The pain was back. He could not think.

“The mighty Thor has brought his brother to be sold again.” Laughter. “We will take him for free. Nobody wants to pay for used things. But for us this one is worthy enough to take, right?” Again there was laughter, louder than before.

“Of course you know how much your _beloved_ can take. We’ve missed him. And now we’re going to take what is ours. Hopefully he is still tight enough for our knots.”

There was a storm in Loki’s head, making it impossible to focus or to listen. He just saw more shadows, heard laughter, heard growls. Thor was moving, trying to attack the men at his left but as soon as he had left the center of the entrance, three other were approaching from his right. And one of them was coming inside.

Everything happened so fast.

The man in the cave had golden hair.

Golden hair.

Loki screamed.

The man with the golden hair grinned.

Thor turned around. He yelled.

Loki screamed.

Thor yelled.

A buzzing sound.

Thor screamed.

Loki yelled.

Thor’s shadow dropped to the ground.

The potion in Loki’s hand fell and fell and fell, bursting, red poison covering the lithic ground. Red means blood. And blood was pain.

The golden man’s hand touched Loki’s chest. Laughter.

Loki ran. Thor was red. He did not move.

_No_.

“Thor”, Loki whispered, dropping to his knees in front of him.

Thor’s eyes opened just a little. His face was distorted. An arrow stuck in his chest. There were wounds from the fight all over his body. “Loki, I am so sorry”, Thor whispered. He coughed, blood spilled up. “Run and hide, Loki. Don’t let them get you.”

“Thor, I am awaiting your child”, Loki mumbled, fingers clenching around Thor’s big and protective hands. “Do not leave me.”

A knot in his throat.

Laughter from behind him.

Thor smiled. “Take care, beloved brother. I am sorry for all your pain. I wish I could make you forget. I have failed.”

Thor closed his eyes.

The healing potion!

It was not there. It was sitting by the furs. Thor had not expected to need it so soon. To need it at all.

“Thor”, he whispered, but Thor’s hand was resting limp between his fingers. His eyes were closed. He had stopped breathing. The wounds were large. He had lost too much blood. Blood as red as the potion.

Blood as red as the fur.

Everywhere was pain.

“No need to fight, young prince.”

The face was framed by golden hair.

_No_.

A hand on his shoulder.

Darkness.


End file.
